All Hail Fuji!
by Princess Karis
Summary: Shusuke wakes up one day and decides to be as sadistic as ever! Oneshot.


**All Hail Fuji! **

Note: This is back when they were cute, little chibis! Y'know, back in the day-care center days…

Disclaimer: I do not own _'The Prince of Tennis'_ or _'Tennis no Oujisama.'_

* * *

Little Fuji Syusuke awoke from his peaceful slumber with a sadistic smile on his face. He liked this smile because it intimidated people. In fact, he wore it 24/7.

Fuji ran to his little brother's room and jumped onto chibi Yuuta's bed.

"Yuuta, wakey up!" The younger Fuji sibling woke up to see a plotting Syusuke hunched over on top of him.

"N-Nii-san?" said a scared Fuji Yuuta. This only made Syusuke's sadistic smile turn into a maniacal grin.

"N-Nii-san?!" Yuuta was shivering now.

"I'm gonna be king today!"

** All Hail Fuji! **

Syusuke walked around the playground, looking for his first victim-I mean, loyal supporter. He immediately spotted Ryoma playing with a tennis ball.

"Saa, Echizen, do you wanna play a game?" Ryoma looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Well, like you are gonna be my servant and if you don't listen to what I say then I will take away your Ponta!!" said Syusuke really fast.

Ryoma quickly hid his Ponta underneath his hat, sat down, and turned around so that his back was facing Fuji. "No."

Syusuke walked around to the front and stared right into the little Prince's golden eyes with his own ice blue ones. "You _will_ be my servant, won't you, Echizen?" he said, smiling menacingly. He knocked Echizen's trademark cap off his head, Ponta toppling off with it.

"H-H-Hai!" said Ryoma, clutching his dear Ponta to his chest.

"Good answer," Syusuke said, giving back his hat. "Follow me." _'Now, who's next?" _Syusuke scanned the playground. _'Tezuka!' _

"Good day, Tezuka-chan!" Fuji said. Tezuka looked at him questioningly. "Do you wanna be my servant?" asked Fuji ever-so-politely.

"I-I thought _I _was your servant!" cried Ryoma.

"Be quiet!" barked Syusuke. "So, Tezuka, you wanna be my servant?" he asked again.

Tezuka glared, and Fuji glared back. Neither one was backing down. _'Fine, let's take it to another level!' _Fuji intensified his glare and Tezuka finally lowered his eyes, defeated.

'_This is too much fun. Look, Kawamura!' _

Kawamura picked up a nearby tennis racket. "OH, YEA! BURNING, BABY!!"

Fuji approached him cautiously. "Hello Kawamura. How are you to-LOOK AT THAT!!" he shouted.

"WHA-?!" yelled Kawamura, waving his racket frantically.

Fuji picked up a stone and aimed it at Kawamura's racket. He threw it.

"IamsosorryFuji-san!" Kawamura bowed deeply. The racket had flown five feet through the air.

"Apologize _after_ you are my servant," said Fuji, walking away. _'I have three servants…he he he…now, who else? I spy with my own blue eyes…Kaidoh!' _

Kaidoh was playing with a toy snake he had gotten from one of the smaller toddlers by giving them a single hiss.

"Hello, Kaidoh. Care to be a loyal supporter of mine?" said Fuji, gesturing to Echizen, Tezuka, and Kawamura who stood behind him.

"Fshhhhh…"

"No?" Fuji's eyes flew open. "You're not even going to consider my generous offer?"

"F-Fshh…" hissed Kaidoh shakily. Syusuke looked deeply into his eyes.

"Okay! I'll be your stinking supporter!" shouted Kaido. He looked down at his small Nikes. "Don't look at me like that," he said in a small, chibi, and rough voice.

Fuji smiled again and trotted away.

"Oi! Kaidoh! Following Fuji around like a sad, lost puppy, eh?" Syusuke turned around to see who had dared spoken without permission.

"Would you like to join my little group, Momoshiro?" asked Fuji.

"Call me Momo, and no thanks," said Momo, walking away.

"Come back here you coward!" Kaidoh grabbed Echizen's tennis ball and threw it at him. It hit him on the head. "Baby's bull's-eye!" shouted Kaidoh.

"What'd you call me…Mamushi?" Momo rushed at the Viper and pushed him onto the ground.

'_Sheesh. I guess those two aren't really good servants to me. Oh well.' _At that moment, Fuji spotted Oishi and Kikumaru playing Leap Frog.

"Oishi, you meanie! You kicked my head, nya!"

"I-I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me?" Oishi bowed deeply.

"Of course, nya!"

"Hello, Oishi, Kikumaru, "said Fuji.

"Hiya, Fuji!" chirped Kikumaru.

"You guys wanna play 'Be Fuji's Servants or Else'?"

"N-No thank you!" said a scared Oishi.

"Aw, c'mon, Oishi! Eiji wants to play! Eiji wants you to play too, nya!" begged Kikumaru.

"O-Okay," Oishi said very reluctantly.

"Yay! Oishi's going to play! Hiya, o'chibi!" Kikumaru glomped on Echizen, giving him a warm bear hug.

Even as little chibi boys, Ryoma was still the most chibi-est of them all.

"Mada mada dane, senpai."

'_Let's see, now I have Echizen, Tezuka, Kawamura, Oishi, and Kikumaru.' _Kaidoh and Momoshiro were nowhere to be seen. They had run off somewhere to continue their chibi-styled fight. _'All that's left is Inui…' _

Fuji found Inui concocting some weird, dark blue liquid. "Saa, Inui, what is that drink made of?"

"This? If you drink it, I'll tell you," said Inui. "Don't worry. Everything in here is eat-able."

"No, if I drink it, not only will you tell me what is in there, but you will also be one of my servants, or else I will play 'Burn Inui's Glasses.'"

"O-Okay," said Inui, super-gluing his glasses to his head. Fuji took his concoction and gulped it down quickly. He smacked his lips together. Ryoma and Eiji looked at each other uneasily. What was going to happen to Fuji?

"Hmm, it doesn't taste that bad…in fact, it kind of tastes like vanilla extract!" sad Fuji. (A/N- For all those who don't know what vanilla extract tastes like, it tastes like some strong shit. XP )

Fuji smiled, but he still wasn't satisfied. He still needed to do something.

"Everyone follow me!" he barked. "Chant "All hail Fuji!" while bowing down to me! Let's go!" So all the chibis ended up chanting "All hail Fuji!" while bowing down to him. Fuji also ordered them to drag anybody they see into doing the same or their heads will be buried in the royal sandbox.

The victims were Arai, Katsuo, Kachiro, Horio, Tomoka, and Sakuno, just to name a few. Soon the entire playground was chanting 'All hail Fuji!' and bowing down to him, even Momo and Kaidoh were doing it, but they were still at each other's throats.

"Nii-san! What in the wonderful world of apple sauce are you doing?!" exclaimed Fuji Yuuta, popping out of nowhere chibi-style.

"I told you already," smiled Syusuke.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Yuuta.

"I told you," repeated Syusuke, "That I was gonna be king today!"

* * *

Yes, yes, I know the ending sucked, please forgive me! T.T So any way, why don't you press that little 'Go' button down there, and type in something nice? Please and maple syrup:) 


End file.
